


[钢炼/焰钢]Soul Love（1-3END）

by ryuka79



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), 钢之炼金术师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuka79/pseuds/ryuka79
Summary: 钢炼/焰钢Roy × Edward
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, 大豆, 焰钢 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[钢炼/焰钢]Soul Love（1-3END）

Soul Love

PartⅠ Alphonse•Elric——灵魂的另一半

我是Alphonse•Elric，10岁。  
第一次用一种近乎恐慌的高度俯视这个世界。  
哥哥倒在怀里，呻吟，血泊，残缺的身体……  
那么，渺小。  
我开始祈求，这个世界是否有神。  
请救救他，我的哥哥。

那个男人从雨中走来，雨水将他靛蓝的军服染成了一种沉重的深蓝。  
沿着雨水滴落的痕迹，那是神降临时的路轨。

“到中央来吧……他是成为国家炼金术师的好料子。”  
有很长很长的一段时间，我都认为他是神。  
在我和哥哥还来不及为将来迷茫时，便为我们指明了前进的道路的，拯救的，神。  
我依旧祈祷，这个世界的确有神。  
那么，请救救他，我的哥哥。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

“我要……成为国家炼金术师！”  
哥哥抬头，金色的眼里写着坚定，那透明的金色里，映出了穿军服的神——Roy, Roy•Mustang。  
他低头，也看着哥哥，浅浅地笑，那时的我还太小，不足以读懂他的笑，他眼中的那抹流光意味着什么。  
可是我知道，他们之间，必定萦绕着什么，看不见，摸不着，只是悄悄地，温柔地，躲藏在灵魂的空隙里。  
“那加油吧，Edward•Elric……”他顿了顿，眼里闪过戏谑的光芒，“幸好国家炼金术师的规定里没有身高限制……”  
“你是说谁矮得像豆子一样啊！？”  
哥哥……唉，哥哥一被提及身高就什么形象都没了……  
是个坏心眼的神呢。  
不过……  
看着被惹得又跳又叫的哥哥，那么富有朝气而生动的表情，几乎让我怀疑那天，虚弱地倒在血泊里的他，只不过是噩梦一场罢了……  
不过，怎么说呢——我稍微有点放心了……

可爱、快乐而单纯地笑着的妮娜，也许是藏在我心里的小小的初恋吧？  
蓝的天，白的雪，空气里飞扬的是我们的笑声，顽皮地敲打着树枝，落下雪白细屑，哥哥和妮娜开怀地笑着，闹着，阳光在他们身后镀上金的轮廓，一直到很久很久以后，我都认为那是我童年中最美的斑斓。  
可是梦碎了，留下雨夜里墙壁上摊开的触目腥红。  
妮娜纯真的笑脸，终于成了永远的记忆——只能是记忆了……  
“对不起……妮娜……对不起……”  
哥哥啜泣的声音隐隐地在雨夜里回荡。  
如果盔甲可以流泪，我会陪哥哥一起哀悼。  
——可是不能，我甚至什么都做不了，只能看着哥哥的背影在雨里颓唐地颤抖，被染红的拳头敲打墙壁沉闷的声响似乎也在撞击心灵，那是灵魂恸哭的呜咽。  
无法安慰，不能安慰，同样的情绪波动在我同样懊悔而无力的心里，我们都还只是小孩子，我们不是神，我们救不了谁，我们甚至不能保护那个善良得仿如天使的女孩……  
想要退缩吗？我和哥哥都是。  
可是，他出现了，一如那曾经噩梦般雨夜，在我们最惶恐无助的时候，披着沉重的深蓝色的军服，踏着雨滴落地的痕迹，来到我们的面前。  
他站在那里，看着哥哥，哥哥，也在注视着他……  
“你们选择的路的前方，还有在这之上的苦难和苦恼在等着你们，那么，我只能让你们不情愿地接受了。”  
“怎么可能接受！？唔——！”  
他用力握住了哥哥的手腕，拉扯，弯腰，强迫哥哥直视他，他们靠得那么近，那么近——近得足以依靠的距离……  
“你有想要达成的目标吧！还有时间在这儿停滞不前么！？”  
话语出口几乎是冷酷的无情，残忍地在强迫着一个孩子长大，可我分明看见了，那一刻，那么清楚地读懂，在他的眼触及哥哥润湿的眼角时，他深黑的双瞳闪过痛心，他握着哥哥的手在细微地颤抖——可是为了哥哥，他选择成为冷面的恶人，他在用他的方式在给哥哥安慰，那么粗暴……而又温柔地……  
“……”  
调查部的人来了，哥哥低头，从他身边绕过跑开，他和调查部的人研究墙上的血迹，所以他不知道，不知道哥哥在他身后停了脚步，不知道他正回头看他——任由雨打落在身上，金眸追随着他的背影，那么专注地，深沉地，似乎要看进背影主人的灵魂里一般沉重的凝视，一如最初，他的眼里映着他，只有他……  
那是我第一次读懂，什么叫爱情。

“如果一切都是虚假的呢？你的记忆、以及你自己本身……是你的哥哥一手创造的虚幻的假象？”  
那个怀疑入了心底，发酵，发酵，竟使我残忍地用语言伤害了我最重要的哥哥……  
哥哥受伤的表情刻在了眼里——我真该死……  
温莉哭着把我打醒了——谁会连命也不要地去创造一个假的弟弟！？  
于是认错了……哥哥，对不起……  
我以为他会哭，但没有，哥哥笑，他不怪我，我们是兄弟。他始终惦着的，是如何让恢复我原来的身体。  
可是那个晚上，我却发现他的床上空无一人。从窗外望去，月夜下，电话亭内依稀有个小小的身影。  
“……是我……恩？没什么啊……真的……半夜就不能打给你吗？你才吵死人呢！！……唔？我真的没事……我才没哭呢！我只是——只是——唉，我也不知道我突然发什么神经想听你的声音啊……”  
哥哥的是声音带着一点哭过后的闷闷鼻音，他始终没唤电话那头的人的名字，可很奇异地，我就是觉得我知道电话那头的人是谁……

很小的时候，那时母亲还在世，每天都能看到母亲温柔地笑着，像梦一般。  
记得有一天，我无意间看见村里的莎蜜儿姐姐和凯特哥哥在树林里接吻——当然那个时候我并不懂这个词——于是我跑回家问母亲：为什么他们会亲嘴呢？  
母亲对我的问题起初小小地一惊，随后露出了记忆里最温柔的笑颜，她将我抱上她的膝头，她的手轻轻地抚摸我的头发，我听见她的声音轻柔地扩散在空气中：因为爱情，因为他们彼此相爱……  
小小的我问：爱情是什么东西？  
母亲笑着，说：好孩子，你知道吗？其实我们每个都是抱着一半的灵魂出生在这个世上的，上帝让我们诞生，是为了让我们去寻觅我们灵魂的另一半，当你在你的生命中找到你灵魂的另一半时，你将是最幸运的人——因为你找到了爱情……  
我问：那要怎么才知道谁是另一半的灵魂呢？  
母亲依然笑着：人的一生很长很长，你将会遇到很多很多的人，或许更多人在或长或短的相交中都将与你擦肩离去，可是总有那么一个人，他会成为你生命中的唯一，你会为他的快乐而笑，为他的悲伤而哭，为他牵挂，担忧，思念，为他无条件地付出一切——所有的牺牲都会让你值得，因为他将填补你缺失的另一半灵魂，以爱情的名义……  
可是，似懂非懂地，我问，可是为什么找到了爱情就要亲嘴呢？  
——因为爱一个人，就会想拥有他的全部，会想用语言、用吻、用拥抱，用任何可以表达的方式来告诉他：我爱你。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

在哥哥18岁、我17岁那年，东部再一次发生内乱。  
国家炼金术师不可避免地被派上前线。  
从决定成为国家炼金术师时便早已做好了觉悟，参战名单准备公布的时候，哥哥显得很镇定。  
然而当参战名单公布后，他却显露出了无比的慌乱和震惊——  
因为名单里，没有他的名字，却有另一个本不该出现的名字——Roy, Roy•Mustang。  
“为什么！？你已经是将军，理应在本部指挥的——就算去前线，也应在前线指挥部，怎么可能会被派直接参战！？为什么我一个小小的国家炼金术师没被派上前线却是你这个重要高官被派了上去！？”大佐的桌子几乎要被激动的哥哥拍成两半，似乎是不想看他这么折磨桌子，大佐站起来，绕到他面前，依然浅浅地笑。  
“因为上前线有身高限制啊——”  
“Roy！！”哥哥焦急的表情明白地表现出他没心情听玩笑话，他急得甚至直接叫了他的名字——  
大佐看着他，不语，久久地，才叹了口气：“没为什么，我想去不行吗？又可以立功……”  
“你骗谁啊你！！”哥哥又一次激动地打断他的话，“天晓得你有多痛恨战争！那是你一直挥不去的阴影啊！”  
“——就是因为这样，我才不想让那也成为你的阴影……”大佐的声音很轻，很沉，很——温柔……  
“……Roy……”没了怒吼，激动，无措，哥哥用一种不可置信的轻唤呼喊他的名字，他的理由，怕是连他都不曾想到过吧……？  
“开始整顿军备，明天出发！”没有回应，大佐绕过了哥哥对外发号司令，萨丽中尉听令退了出去，正要走出门的大佐却突然停下了脚步——“我不会让你去感受那地狱的，所以……等我回来。”  
脚步声渐渐远离，他没有回头，他也亦然。  
哥哥一直保持同一个姿势站着，站着，几乎连我都无法忍受那种沉默的煎熬了，良久，他才转过身来，我看见他的双眼一片通红。  
却终究没有流下泪来。

军队出征的早晨，哥哥来送行——我本以为他不会来的……  
他一直安静地站在一边，安静地几乎让所有人都开始怀念他大吵大闹的样子了，可他始终没说话，面无表情，只有金色的双眸，一直追随着那个靛蓝的身影。  
大佐仿佛不曾注意到他的视线般，整顿军备，与大总统和其他的军官道别，出征的时间已到，他却始终没有看向哥哥所在的方向，那样子，竟看不出丝毫留恋。  
看着大佐即将离去的身影，我心里不免有一丝焦虑，不应该……不应该是这样的啊！  
——你们……就没有话要说了吗？  
这一别，可能就是永别的啊……  
“Roy•Mustang！”终于打破沉默的，是哥哥。  
前进的身影，电影一般，定住了。  
哥哥咬紧了唇，似乎在挣扎着什么，最终却还是开口了——“活着回来！——如果、如果你死了……就是触犯禁忌也好，违背天理也好，牺牲一切都好，我都会炼成你的身体的！所以……所以……”哥哥的声音出现了哽咽，我知道，他在强迫自己不让眼泪流下来——  
“所以——就是死了——你的灵魂也要回到我身边……”  
大佐缓缓地，安静地转过身，阳光在他身后铺了一地温柔。  
世界仿佛静止，一切都被隔绝，我的眼中，只看到他和他，相视……却无言。  
执手相看泪眼，竟无语凝咽。  
暂短的沉默过后，哥哥突然挺直了身体，向着大佐行了一个最正规的军礼。  
一瞬间，我看见大佐嘴角有掩饰极好的弧度——但他马上回复了严肃的表情，以同样的庄重回以敬礼。  
纵无言，已是千言万语。  
这一次，我清楚地看到了，萦绕在他们身边的，那曾经让我无法言喻的，是爱情，深入彼此灵魂的——爱情……  
“Lisa中尉……”我开口唤站在我身边和我同样注视着他们的Lisa中尉。  
“嗯？”  
“我觉得……寂寞……”  
“诶……？”  
“因为这个世界上最了解哥哥……而又能让哥哥依赖的人……已经不止我一个了。”  
“……啊，是吧……”  
Lisa中尉露出了然的笑容，我也想这么笑的，虽然寂寞，可我真心地替哥哥高兴。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

两年后，前线来的信，碾转落到了哥哥手里，洁白的信纸，清晰地印着一行版刻的黑字——  
Roy•Mustang将军，于X月X日战役中失踪，生死不明。  
生死，不明……  
在所有人都担忧地以为哥哥会崩溃的时候，他只是轻轻地将信纸丢进了垃圾桶，一脸平静地走到窗边，注视着战场所在的方向。  
“他会回来的。”  
由始至终，他只说了一句话，像那个人一样浅浅地笑着。

——妈妈，你知道吗？哥哥找到爱情了……虽然我没有见过他们亲吻，拥抱，或是告诉对方“我爱你”，可我知道，在我看不见的地方，他们彼此相爱，他们可以为了对方快乐悲伤，也可以为了对方付出一切，他们的思念早已幻化成永恒的依恋，纵然身处天涯，却依然——近在咫尺……  
他们是彼此……灵魂的另一半……

PartⅡ Roy•Mustang——瞳の住人

我是Roy•Mustang，25岁。  
第一次看见被折断翅膀的天使。  
一瞬间的心灵震撼。  
——却是像终于找到了失去太久的什么……

从中央碾转来到这个几乎记不全名字的小乡村，雨打湿了身体，空气潮湿而冰冷，想不通自己为何要如此狼狈自找罪受。  
——因为心里听见了呼唤，远远近近虚无飘渺，却清楚地牵引着自己，去吧，去寻找，有些什么必须要找回的东西。  
我的灵魂已寂寞太久。

“到中央来吧……他是成为国家炼金术师的好料子。”  
冠冕堂皇的理由，属于军人的训练有素的大脑一瞬间思考好最完美的外交措辞。  
看着躺在床上虚弱的少年，紧闭着眼，眉头纠结，苍白的脸流露痛苦的难耐。  
无端揪心。  
话语出口，我将天使引到了身边——一度迷惑自己的行为，或许我还未理清我的思绪。  
只是没有缘由地，想看天使睁开眼。  
想让我的身影，在那双眼瞳中，驻足。

因透露出白雾气息让人知晓的季节  
周而复始便会不经意想起……  
为何我会在此

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

钢，大总统赋予他的称谓。  
不禁想笑，那细小的身子——负担得起这样的沉重吗？  
窗外树下少年露出比阳光更灿烂的笑容，笑着，闹着，却在他人不曾注意的时候，偷偷地转过头，树影班驳落下忧郁的色彩，敛起笑容，那孩子的眼里，竟写着坚定——忧伤而深沉的……坚定。  
那眼神直直地撞进心里，撞得灵魂生痛，瞬间陷落——或者说，是突然被什么填满了——空缺的另一半灵魂……  
回过神，少年笑靥依然。  
天使折了翅膀，始终坚强。

又是雨夜，空气潮湿而冰冷，他抚墙颤抖的背影和记忆中闭目呻吟的孩子重叠……  
说着冷静的或许也是无情的论调，却正如Lisa所说，那毕竟是大人的论调。  
而他，纵然再坚强，也只是孩子。  
天生讨厌雨水，脚步却不受控制地迈进了雨里，雨水冰冷地打在身上，瞬间的错觉让我以为那是谁的眼泪……  
一步步地，走向他，说不出温柔安慰的话语，强迫他接受、面对伤口的疼痛。  
他的眼不愿看我，心底莫名地焦虑，粗暴地扯过他，让我的视线强行冲入他惶恐的双瞳，那透彻的金色倒映着我——只有我……  
“你有想要达成的目标吧！还有时间在这儿停滞不前么！？”  
强迫自己直视那受伤的双眸，你不可以退缩，天空还很远，纵使没有翅膀你也必须到达，原谅我，我的双脚早已被太多的罪恶桎梏，我无法带着你飞翔，所以只能选择最残忍的方式逼你前进……

仿佛用指尖搜寻地图般无法顺利抵达  
我感觉到你藏匿起来的不安脸庞  
仿佛抗拒快步迈向明天般  
即使四处游走也让人感觉不可思议……

夜在寂静中拥抱世界沉睡，处理完最后一份公文，轻轻呼出一口气，抬头，窗外月光皎洁，不禁享受起着份难得的清净，在雨过后清新明朗的夜色里。  
门轻轻地发出叩叩的响声，带着丝丝不难听出的怯意，不该是有客到访的时间。  
“进来。”  
淡淡的金色入眼，过于疲惫的心，竟奇妙地轻松了起来。  
“小孩子晚上不睡跑出来干什么？”玩味地盯着他，预想着他下一步的反应，一、二——  
“我才不是小孩子呢！！”——果然，台词和我说的一字不差。唉，我的头脑怎么就这么好，不当大总统就真是浪费了……  
“那你跑来干嘛？大半夜交报告啊？”站起身，动动有点僵硬的身体，坐太久了……  
“呃……我……”他突然露出做错事的小孩般局促不安的神情，低垂的眼神飘忽不定。  
“嗯？”等待。  
“……妮娜的事……乱发脾气，是我不对……我……”  
“停。”  
“呃？”  
看着他迷惑的脸，坏笑，我突然很想欺负他：“要我接受你这颗豆子的道歉嘛——比较困难。”  
“你说谁是豆子啦！！？？”他大喊着冲过来想开打，看着他小小的身子突然接近，恍惚间眼前闪过零星的片段——痛苦的他，流泪的他，彷徨的他，颤抖的他……眼里心里原来早已被同一个身影占据，那个太过软弱而显得坚强的少年，那个断了翅膀却被强迫飞翔的天使……  
没有人看出，残酷地推着他前进的我，其实只想在他脆弱时给他一个拥抱——  
空间刹时静止，回过神来的时候，他已被我紧紧圈在怀里。  
这才反应自己做了什么，却——不想松手……环抱着他，那看似瘦弱的身子竟不可思议的温暖，我可以感觉他肩膀的僵硬，是被我突来的举动吓到了吗？  
如果说一开始他因为被吓到而忘了要反抗还在我的意料之中，那么他接下来的动作却大出我的意料了——他始终没有一丝挣脱的举动，相反地，我感觉那僵硬的身体慢慢地放松了下来，几乎像是顺从一般靠进我怀里，手，略带着些微颤抖地扯住了我的衣角……  
有些什么，从彼此接触的身体暖暖地流了过来……  
空缺的灵魂被填满了，是谁的手，正一点，一点，轻柔地，小心地抚平相接时的缝隙？  
宁静沉睡的夜，月光投下纱般淡金的朦胧，无需言语，一个拥抱，就足以让我们懂了彼此……

胸膛中描绘着你  
抬头仰望 满溢不褪色的光辉色彩  
化成无论如何都照耀大地的阳光般  
只要有一点属于你的味道……  
就想拥抱

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

电话在陷于静谧的空间里空灵地响起，一遍一遍，仿佛在呼唤着谁的思念。  
“……你好，我是Roy•Mustang。”语气有些微的不耐烦，大半夜的谁来扰人清梦！？别告诉我军队里又出了什么要马上赶的事，我才刚睡，睡眠不足我怎么有力当大总统……  
（……）  
“……钢。”电话那头只有浅浅的呼吸声，甚至不必听见声音，我已知道是谁。  
（……是我……）  
“我知道……有什么事吗？”连自己也不敢相信的轻柔语调，因为听出了那哭过的闷闷的鼻音。  
（恩？没什么啊……）  
“真的？”这小子，又遇到什么事了？  
（真的……）  
“没事你打来干嘛，也不看看表，现在是半夜哎！真是吵死人了……”没事？骗谁啊！也不看看你活几年我活几年？  
（半夜就不能打给你吗？你才吵死人呢！）  
笑，看来还蛮有精神的，稍微放心一点了，“别逞强了……Edward。”  
（唔？我真的没事……）  
“那你哭什么？”  
（我才没哭呢！我只是——只是——唉，我也不知道我突然发什么神经想听你的声音啊……）  
“……”忍不住想要笑，为这满溢于心的快乐。  
——依赖……吗？  
“少撒娇了，不是跟你说过这一路上还有更多的苦难在等你吗？有时间在这伤感的话，还是快点擦干眼泪向前走吧。”就算心喜于他的依赖，却也不得不摆出教训的架子，这小子，肯定会生气吧——  
（哼……不用你说我也……算了，没什么了，我挂——）  
“——记着，我在你身边……”  
（……Ryo……）  
“既然有梦想，就不要轻易被打败啊。”  
（嗯……那，你呢？你的目标——是什么？）  
“我啊……”瞬间我的脑海闪过很多很多的回忆，战争，血腥，悲凄，人民痛苦的脸——“我的目标……”  
（嗯……？）电话那头的人屏住了呼吸。  
“——把全军队的女兵制服改成短裙！！”无比认真又坚定的语气。  
（嘟、嘟、嘟、嘟……）  
啊？挂了？挂了！？我的伟大言论才刚开始发表诶！居然挂我这个未来大总统的电话！！？？  
轻轻放下电话，放心了，既然有心情挂我电话，应该是没什么问题了——  
重新躺回被窝，忍不住想笑，这个吵死人的小子……  
我的目标对还是孩子的你来说或许是太过沉重的话题，所以，你只要安心地走好你自己的路，就行了。  
祝好梦，我的天使。

从很久以前便不再流泪，如果不是休斯的死……我或许不会记得眼泪的味道。  
坐在青草覆盖的山丘上，仰头，天空蓝得刺眼，风轻柔地划过耳际，为何却带不走胸口这无法言喻的忧伤？  
脱下沉重的军服——早该习惯的，我们都是用生命与军服为伴的，就算突然死去……也无人可怨……  
“你还有时间在这沉溺于悲伤中吗？”少年清亮而略带高亢的声音惊起了白花上的蝴蝶，蝴蝶展起翅膀，几个优美的恍惚，便飞过了身后的他。  
“……”  
“这话可是你教我的。”草地被踩踏发出嘶嘶的响声，身边的土地微微一沉，他在我身旁坐下。“……可是，有些悲伤……却不是那么容易挣脱的啊……”  
阳光映着他颊边的泪折射水晶的光芒。  
“为什么呢？那么好的人……”  
“……这就是军人。”  
“——那么，你也一样？”  
“……”  
“我不要……”  
“Edward。”  
“诶？……！嗯……”  
在他转头的瞬间，轻轻地吻上那微张的唇。  
两个人之间的，第一个吻……  
放开他，转头，毕竟太突然了，我不想吓到他。  
“少诅咒我，我还没当成大总统，没那么容易死的。”不想气氛太尴尬，摆出平日一惯耍赖的样子，耸耸肩。  
“哈哈，是啊是啊，在那之前你大概都会像蟑螂一样吧？——虽然我觉得你这无能是当不上大总统的啦！”擦干眼泪，他笑得一如平常般灿烂开朗。  
“找死？”居然说了我的禁语！  
“喂，”完全忽略我的警告，他一翻身，跪在我的腿间，两手搭上我的肩膀，大大的笑脸慢慢地靠近我，金色的眼瞳里映着我的身影……“再来一次吧？”  
“小子，怎么好的不学净学坏的……”  
好吧，我承认我心口不一，一手按下他的头，一手环过他纤细的腰，温柔间，唇舌交缠……  
风逗弄着碧绿青草，蝴蝶还在绕着白色的花朵轻舞飞扬，阳光透过稀薄的白云洒下淡淡温暖，蓝天碧草间，是情人低喃的絮语……

想要一直待在你身边凝视你的笑容  
想让瞬息万变的瞬间 住在那对眼睛里  
终有一天会引领我们前往美丽的季节  
到如白雪般在晴空下绽放的花朵旁……

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

几年之后——那时我已升职为将军了——东部再一次发生内乱。  
一个不安的预感窜上心头。  
“给我看参战名单！我只要国家炼金术师的！”  
也不管激烈的反应是否会吓到下属，焦急地翻着厚厚的名单，不要，千万不要有那个名字——  
Edward•Elric，派遣前往前线战场。  
根本就是用撞的冲进总统府，我想我这辈子都没这么有失形象过。  
“总统大人，属下有个不情之请，请批准！”  
“哦？说来听听，Mustang将军。”  
“我要求替代Edward•Elric上前线。”  
“……给我一个理由吧，Mustang。”大总统一向轻松的脸变得严肃。  
“我不能……让他去感受那地狱。”我所经历的痛苦——只有我一个就够了……  
“Mustang……我一向认为你是聪明人，你懂得什么该做、什么不该做，也知道怎么做才能有利于你自己，所以你才能用很短的时间爬到今天的位置——我是说，这个要求，不但于你没有任何利益，甚至可能会危及你的安全……”  
“您说的一切，我都清楚。可是，”我打断他，“请您明白——我拥有——比自己的利益——甚至是生命更重要的东西需要保护。”  
“……”  
“……”沉默……  
“好吧，我批准。”卸下不常有的严肃，大总统又回复平日轻松的表情。  
“谢谢。那么……我先告辞了。”  
“我羡慕你，Ryo。”我走到门边的时候，他突然开口，“如果我当年有你现在一半的勇气……”  
他没有说下去，我并不知晓大总统的过去，不过，我知道他是在告诉我——你的决定，没有错……

出征的前一天——除了一开始他跑来质问我后，我便没再看到他。  
不说再见吗？……也好。  
谁知道我是不是还能像上次一样有命回来……  
是夜，回到宅邸，思考着有什么需要准备的，却发现——我，并没有什么值得留恋的东西可以带走……  
突然有些什么触动了感觉，谁用炼金术潜了进来？答案在心里，于是笑。  
回房，窗口外的月光映出一个瘦小的身影。  
“你这儿安全措施做得真差呀……”他跳下窗，一脸的不高兴——是为了今天的事？还是为了我没做好保全？  
“啊，你长得只有这么丁点，又是夜晚的，我那些守卫大概看不到你吧——”脖子上凉凉的，他什么时候把手臂变成攻击状态了？  
“再说我矮就杀了你！”低头，金发小孩满脸青筋。  
“啊哈哈哈哈，是、是，你很高~~~”小心地隔开那危险的手臂，收起玩笑的脸，看着他，“不生气了？”  
“……我本来就没有……”小脸黯淡了下来，顿了顿，又补了一句：“你怎么这么傻啊……”  
“是啊，我也觉得。”这算不算我第一次绝对认同他的话？  
他没有说话，气氛陷入短暂的僵硬。  
“没事的话……”我不知该怎么处理这种气氛，正想开口打破僵局，他突然伸手紧紧地抱着我……  
“你明天就走了……不给我留点什么纪念么？”他把脸埋在我的胸口，声音闷闷地传来。  
——无需言明，早已会意。  
我把他抱上床，两手撑在他耳际旁，俯视，“不害怕？”  
“不怕。”骗人，声音都在抖。  
——这个胆小又勇敢的小子……  
低头，吻上那微张的唇，舌头探入湿濡的口腔中缠卷那带着怯意的小舌，纠缠……  
“嗯……”闭上眼，他努力地回应着我的吻，因为焦急而略显笨拙，红色的软舌青涩的地学着我的动作缠卷。  
空气里有什么……燃烧了起来……  
那一夜。拥抱，亲吻，契合，灵魂与灵魂，没有距离。  
沉溺在高潮的余韵里，我俯下了身，脸埋进他的颈项，感觉着那里温暖的脉动……  
他一手重新环上我的肩——一手？我终于发现有什么不对劲了……他那钢做的手臂，始终藏在身畔，紧拽着床单，甚至没有触碰过我一下。  
“为什么？”我掰开他的手指，将那钢做的手拉到唇边。  
“……很丑……这个不完整的身体……不想让你看到。”他别过脸，灯光投下的阴影落下淡淡的阴郁。——原来他的心里，一直藏着这样的自我厌恶……  
“笨蛋。”执起他的手，亲吻，接触的地方传来冰冷却贴心的温度，“它是你的一部分，没有任何的不完整。”  
“……Roy。”他把脸埋进我的胸口，那里便感觉到了湿润的冰凉。  
“嗯？”手伸入细腻的金发间，扶摸——不忍放手……  
“不要死……”  
“……”搂紧怀里小小的身躯，我只能沉默。  
因为回应，是军人永远无法承诺的承诺。

想要一直呆在你身旁凝视你的笑容  
想让瞬息万变的瞬间 住在那对眼睛里  
无论到何处都有让人心情安稳的色彩点缀  
犹如一幅风景画般的 想要让时间停止流转  
化做永恒

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

出发的那天，他来了。  
我知道他就在身后，一直地看着我——可是，我又能说什么呢？  
曾经对他说：等我回来。  
这一刻，却无法给他想要的承诺：我不会死……  
准备出发了，没有回头。  
一直都是个胆小的人。连对恋人说一声再见的勇气都没有。

“Roy•Mustang！”  
身后一向高亢的声音此刻竟略带着些微的低哑，停下了脚步，为了他的呼唤。  
片刻沉默后，发际被身后来的一丝清风柔柔地吹动——“活着回来！——如果、如果你死了……就是触犯禁忌也好，违背天理也好，牺牲一切都好，我都会炼成你的身体的！所以……所以……”即使不用回头，我也知道，他在强迫自己不让眼泪流下来——  
“所以——就是死了——你的灵魂也要回到我身边……”  
——这个坦率而认真的少年……  
转过身，阳光下的他耀眼得让我如此迷恋。  
世界在瞬间静止，四目相接间，我黑色的瞳孔中只有他金黄的流光……  
别有忧愁暗恨生，此时无声胜有声。  
一个眼神足以传递千言万语，我正踌躇着，是否——应该说些什么？比如说，道别……正思索着，他突然挺直了身体，向我行了一个最正规的军礼。  
我想我的嘴角必有无法掩饰的微笑。  
收起笑容，回复了严肃的表情，我懂他无言的道别与坚定，无需开口，我知道只需以同样的庄重回以敬礼。  
——Believe me,I’ll be back……

X月X日战役，因为军队内出现内奸，情报泄露，临时基地所在地被敌方发现，突袭，甚至快得还让我来不及反应，一声声的爆破便如死神的呼唤贯穿全身。  
纵有再强的能力也抵不过眼前的千军万马——只能，到这里了吗？  
如果我死了，你能答应我不伤心吗……？  
——被炸伤失足掉落进激流中的，最后一个念头。

根本就是被全身那折磨的巨痛刺激醒的。  
……我还没死？浑身湿透地被搁在了岸边，意识散涣，全身上下大概已经没有一根没断的骨头了吧……？  
眼前只有蔚蓝的天空，平静得一如什么也不曾发生。  
笨蛋啊……这样怎么回去见他？  
用尽身体的最后一丝力量握住了腰间的怀表，打开，只是一个小移动便让全身痛得痉挛，可是，必须这么做，在意识消失前，或者说，在生命逝去前，我必须像每一个战争中孤独的夜里凝视着它一般，凝视这从中央带来的唯一值得留恋的东西，用我仅存的一点力量再一次确认刻在怀表里的他那不曾出口的心情——  
Don’t forget  
I love you

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

BGM：L’arc~en~Ciel《瞳の住人》

数不清……纵使有些须岁月流逝  
我到底了解你多少  
仿佛用指尖搜寻地图般无法顺利抵达  
我感觉到你藏匿起来的不安脸庞  
仿佛抗拒快步迈向明天般  
即使四处游走也让人感觉不可思议……

胸膛中描绘着你  
抬头仰望 满溢不褪色的光辉色彩  
化成无论如何都照耀大地的阳光般  
只要有一点属于你的味道……  
就想拥抱

外头的空气 让被项链引领的我背向你  
因透露出白雾气息让人知晓的季节  
周而复始便会不经意想起……  
为何我会在此

想要一直呆在你身旁凝视你的笑容  
想让瞬息万变的瞬间 住在那对眼睛里  
无论到何处都有让人心情安稳的色彩点缀  
犹如一幅风景画般的 想要让时间停止流转  
化做永恒

想要一直待在你身边凝视你的笑容  
想让瞬息万变的瞬间 住在那对眼睛里  
终有一天会引领我们前往美丽的季节  
到如白雪般在晴空下绽放的花朵旁……  
到花朵旁

PartⅢ Edward•Elric——Soul Love

我是Edward•Elric，11岁。  
第一次看见什么叫做地狱。  
静电弥漫的空气中早已没了弟弟的身影，腿上传来撕烈的剧痛，恐慌、恐慌、恐慌……  
——谁能救我？

那个男人从雨里走来，每一步都沉重。  
沉沉的滴水的脚步踏在我颤抖的心里。

“到中央来吧……他是成为国家炼金术师的好料子。”  
低沉的声音不知为何竟有平静人心的力量，不自觉地，暗暗地在心里下了决心。  
——追着他的脚步……

那个男人就这样走进我的生命里。  
我的心里。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

“你有想要达成的目标吧！还有时间在这儿停滞不前么！？”  
他的脸在眼前突然放大，我甚至可以感觉到两人间流转的呼吸，心跳开始莫名加速，被握着的手一阵颤抖，却不知是我的——抑或是他的？他深沉的黑眸里除了严厉，似乎还有些什么，深深地俯卧在那透明的深黑中，让我似懂，又非懂……  
下意识地想逃避，挣开他束缚的手，不管自己的行为根本只是逃兵。  
心很乱……  
——为什么？  
Because……  
心中有什么猛地被理清了，突然地停下了脚步，回头。  
他的被雨打湿成深蓝的背影成了眼中唯一的定格……  
——我对他……  
感情，来得那么突然，竟让灵魂也跟着颤抖起来。

不经意中被你夺走了我的心 比那咚咚的心跳更令人痴迷  
何时能够相见 在梦中 随心所欲  
凝心盼望 你如此而行

心情烦躁，想要呼吸屋外冰冷的空气，漫无目的地在空无一人的街上走着，不知不觉竟来到了军部，下意识地抬头，那个熟悉的窗口还亮着暖暖的橘黄色灯火……  
思绪还没来得及反应，脚已经迈了出去。  
犹豫地敲起了门，声音空洞地回想着，不免质问起自己的莫名其妙。  
心跳得厉害，总觉得，有什么，必须，发生。  
“进来。”  
依然是沉而冷静的声音，却几乎让我在瞬间忘了呼吸。  
开门，他的身影在月色中显现一种不曾见过的朦胧轻柔。微眯了眯眼，为了那柔和的耀眼。  
“……妮娜的事……乱发脾气，是我不对……我……”  
“停。”  
“呃？”  
抬头，眼中人一脸坏笑 “要我接受你这颗豆子的道歉嘛——比较困难。”  
“你说谁是豆子啦！！？？”大吼大叫其实很多时候只是我装模做样的掩饰——为了掩饰那一份越发悸动的心情。  
可是下一秒，心跳得几乎要停止。  
瞬间落入了一个温暖的怀抱……  
从靛蓝的肩膀望过去，眼前是降紫色的天际，白月悬空落下满室柔和，依然是——柔和得和他的拥抱一般刺痛双眼的光芒……  
胸口一片涌动，禁不住想要流泪。  
自然地就懂得了，从拥抱着我的他心里传来的心情……  
和我的心情，是，一样的……  
放松，依靠，伸手，无言的回应……  
他一定懂的。  
心灵碰撞，同样的灵魂的契合。

就像以前曾经的预感 此刻起将要共享一切  
已经预感到

“这个身体，记忆，所有的一切……都是假的吗！？”  
不知为何弟弟会有这样的疑问……只是我很清楚，是我让他产生了疑惑和不安——我终究是个不称职的哥哥吧？  
心里，闷闷的……想哭。  
不能在弟弟面前哭出来啊，我是，哥哥呢……  
半夜，碾转难眠，心头有什么似乎压得自己快要喘不过气来了，突然一个身影霸道地仿佛那个雨夜一样地闯了进来，占满了思绪……  
——我想听你的声音，Roy……  
播着早已熟记于心的号码，电话传来嘟嘟的声音敲击脆弱的心脏。  
（……你好，我是Roy•Mustang。）  
一听到那令人安心的声音，泪便落了下来……  
胡乱地擦着眼泪，闲扯着些不着边际的话，忍不住想依赖他，却又不想让他担心，一直到那家伙在大半夜高唱女兵短裙论，终于忍无可忍挂了电话！  
诶？一个不注意还真挂了！？  
不过，已经不要紧了，心里的郁闷，早就消散在了他毫不温柔的安慰里——  
“——记着，我在你身边……”  
再回房，睡得很沉，还做梦，梦里有个穿军服的黑发男人，一脸臭屁欠砍地拍着我的头说哎呀不好意思公文太高了都把你挡住了我没看见……  
妈的再说我矮就毙了你！！  
梦里的怒吼居然真的吼了出声吓得弟弟正襟危坐大气不敢出，我起身，笑，说没事，做了个好梦而已。  
真的是好梦，梦里有你呢。

从Lisa中尉的口中得知，原来那个看起来总是近乎冷酷的家伙，也是会流泪的。  
从山丘上可以看见他坐在青草白花间的身影，忧伤地写着孤单。  
想要安抚，哭的却成了自己。  
“为什么呢？那么好的人……”那个总是拿着老婆孩子的相片一脸花痴笑着的笨蛋……转眼就已经不在了……  
“……这就是军人。”  
“——那么，你也一样？”心，被自己话割出了伤口……  
“……”  
“我不要……”任性，在他面前，我总是像个孩子。  
“Edward。”  
“诶？……！嗯……”  
唇上传来温润的触感……  
惊愕的瞬间突然又被放开，他转头，脸上难得地丝丝殷红。  
忍不住偷偷地笑。  
KISS的味道，他的味道，幸福的味道。  
——所以，我们再来一次吧？  
在阳光碧草温柔的抚慰下，拥抱，亲吻……  
依偎着独享片刻属于两个人的宁静，直到夕阳西下。  
“回去了。”他起身，握着我的手。  
“嗯。”拍拍沾在身上的青草，回首，夕阳下两个人牵手的影子亲密地交融成一片淡影。  
也不管他会奇怪，突然大笑出声，因为幸福。

那天心灵的撞击使我欢喜 降生的爱令我困惑  
夕阳余辉 将两个人相拌而行的身影慢慢拉长  
我无法掩饰我想要喧闹的心情

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

不曾想过能够这么永远地相伴，却也不曾想过，分别，竟来得如此突然。  
参战名单——  
Roy•Mustang……  
我听见世界崩溃的声音。

“为什么！？”我质问，胸中满是怒火，不知道这家伙在想什么！！  
他说着打混的话，眼神不看我，我知道他存心隐瞒。  
“天晓得你有多痛恨战争！那是你一直挥不去的阴影啊！”  
“——就是因为这样，我才不想让那也成为你的阴影……”他的声音很轻，很沉，很——温柔地……包围了我的灵魂……  
“……Roy……”理由——是我？  
他没再看我，离开，为什么不敢面对？  
错的人……是我啊……  
呆呆地站在原地，眼神依然凝固在他刚刚站立的地方，仿佛一切都没有变过……  
不是不知道的，那个男人，将真心都藏在刻薄冷硬的脸孔后面，这么多年来，为自己，默默地挡下了多少阻碍……  
做着所谓军队走狗的国家炼金术师，可仔细回想这么多年来我又曾接过什么必须成为走狗的工作？说着什么工作都接却只是不直地在找贤者之石，去哪里都由着自己的意愿任性枉为，回到总部随手把报告书往他的桌子上一扔就当什么事也没，他除了惯例的几句口头抱怨却从没再说什么——我怎么可能不知道……不知道他在背后为我扛了多少压力……  
现在，连命都要为我赌上……吗？  
——你真的是笨蛋啊……  
想着想着，想到红了眼眶。  
可我不能哭，哭泣在这时只是无谓的脆弱，不可以显得软弱，我不要成为他的牵挂——  
我必须让我们之间留下点什么，在他临走的今夜。

“你明天就走了……不给我留点什么纪念么？”这一次，换我伸出手拥抱……把脸埋在他宽阔的胸膛，我的声音带着无措，不想让他听出。  
接下来的一切自然得仿佛早已预演，KISS，拥抱，他的手中必定有最炽热的火焰，游走过的肌肤发烫地灼烧心灵。  
“啊……Roy……”出口，很难相信这居然是我自己的声音。  
“嗯？”  
“手套……脱下来……”轻扯着他依然带着的手套，“我感觉不到你的体温……”不安，不想我们之间隔着什么——你懂吗？我说的不仅仅只是物理上的阻隔……  
疯狂的夜，神智被从未感受过的激情冲得荡然无存，拥抱消除了物理上心灵上灵魂里一切一切的距离，完美的契合，我们终于成为了同一个灵魂……  
我努力地想记下每一个细节，他的眼，他的发，他的拥抱，他的爱抚，他温柔的耳语……以便在明天起没有他的每一个夜晚，可以一个人独忆思念……  
梦一般的激情过后，他俯在身上，沉重的喘息，那一刻，我觉得他离我如此地近，却又那么地远……伸出只剩一只的完好的手紧紧地环抱，冰冷的义肢藏在身后，不想让他看见，我这丑陋残缺的身体，又有力气去抓住些什么？  
“为什么？”那么敏锐地，他却发现了，掰开我的手指，他的手握着那冰冷的钢铁，瞬间错觉让我以为那真的是我的手了……  
“……很丑……这个不完整的身体……不想让你看到。”  
“笨蛋。”那么认真地，他的唇印在那钢铁上，亲吻， “它是你的一部分，没有任何的不完整。”明明是没有感觉的钢铁，可我竟然感觉到了，从那里传递来的火热……我突然很想骂他，认识你这么久偏挑这时来展现你最深的温柔——不知道感动也是会惹人掉泪的么笨蛋……  
“……Roy。”把脸埋进他的胸口，他曾说过，喜欢看我笑，所以我不想让他看到我哭。  
“嗯？”  
“不要死……”一直告戒着自己不能说这话的，不能说这么任性的话……可是，原谅我，明天起我就见不到你了，所以，请容许我在今夜最后一次的任性……  
“……”  
他无言地搂紧了我，沉默。  
凄然无声的沉默，却不知伤的是谁的心。  
对不起……  
过了许久，感觉他的呼吸在黑夜中变得平稳，小心地移动，以尽量不吵醒他的动作捡起被丢落在床的怀表，他的怀表，在暗夜里闪着微亮的银光。  
打开，借着窗外的月光小心地在上面刻下简短的话语，我们之间不曾出口的心情，这一刻我要让它成为你永远的纪念。

送军队出征时，我一直站在一边，看着他挺拔的背影，我想说什么，话却被死死地卡在喉咙，呼吸困难。  
他一直没有回头看我，逃避吗？属于我们的别离——或者可能是永远的别离——我们，却连一句道别都无法出口？  
军队准备出发，他的身影开始离我越来越远，越来越……我不敢眨眼，我怕我一眨眼，他就到了我看不见的地方了……  
“Roy•Mustang！”  
意识过来自己竟喊出来的的时候，他已经停下了脚步。  
咬紧了唇，我要告诉他的，不是道别，不是的，想说的，想要表达的，真的不是道别啊——“活着回来！——如果、如果你死了……就是触犯禁忌也好，违背天理也好，牺牲一切都好，我都会炼成你的身体的！所以……所以……”不可以哭， Edward•Elric，只有这一刻，你不可以哭！  
“所以——就是死了——你的灵魂也要回到我身边……” 回头吧，看我……  
他转过身，阳光下，他黑色的双眸中清楚地写着爱恋……  
世界在瞬间静止，四目相接，我金色的瞳孔中只有他幽深的凝视……  
不需要再说些什么的，只要有你这一眼，早已足够。真的。  
挺直了身体，一个最正规的军礼，给阳光下军服笔挺的他。  
看着他同样的庄重的回敬，那一刻，心是幸福的。  
——我等你回来……

语言的必然性在此刻消失  
你是否听到了我胸中的高涨？

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

接到前线来的信时，连我自己都惊讶于心底的那份平静。  
遥望战场的方向，那里的天空蓝得一如我们曾经相依的那片碧草上的蓝天。  
所以，不要紧的，你说过你会回来。

后来我搬进了那个他曾经住过的宅邸，举家搬迁，把Alu和他那堆猫还有乡下的一老一小两个机械狂一起拉来，他们居然答应得爽快，一天到晚紧迫盯人，不会是怕我一个人憋得会想自杀吧？  
开什么玩笑，他失踪都快两年了，我要自杀早死了，就凭你们这样还盯得了我两年？  
房子很大，包括主卧室一共有四间，搬进去的时候那三个默契好得离谱一鼓作气进驻楼下三间客房宣告领地侵占，只留下二楼的主卧房寂寞地朝我招着手……  
白痴也知道Roy以前就住那个房间，存的什么心呢，这群笨蛋……  
躺在那张大床上，顷刻一切都被他的气息包围……  
Roy……  
擦擦眼角，哭什么呢——你又不是死了……  
只不过是失踪而已，肯定还生龙活虎地活在哪里等着回来的吧？就算——就算是死了，你不是答应过我只有灵魂也好回到我身边的……每一晚都做梦，梦里总不见你，你的灵魂一定没回来。  
所以，一定什么事也没有。  
一定。

那一天也是晴天。  
一个人走在暖暖阳光铺洒的那片青草地上，白花摇曳，蝴蝶飞舞，风吹动树叶沙沙轻唱，他离开这些年，一切还像在昨天。  
只有头发的长度在提醒着我，时间原来还在流逝，即使你不在我身边。  
“哥哥！哥哥！！”Alu的声音从很远的地就激动地轰炸耳膜，“Roy将军他——他——”  
心跳咯噔一下停了，不知是为恐惧还是期待。  
“他——回来了！！”  
旋身，风扬起了漫天飞花……他的身影，在被额前随风飘扬的发丝分隔成一段一段的视野里……慢慢地清晰了起来……  
——一瞬间的天荒地老……

“你……”慢慢地走近他，我祈祷这不是一个梦——  
他站在那里，微笑，看着我渐渐走近，然后——  
“你去死吧！”一拳结实地砸在他身上，那个毫无防备的家伙真的就像蝴蝶一般轻快地飞了起来……我保证我绝对没有半点留力哦——“舍得滚回来了？死吧你！！”冲上前又准备补一拳，突然眼前扑眼的火焰——这家伙，居然还手！  
急忙跳开，我就知道这死没良心也不会留手，要不是我躲得快，就不是几根头发被烧焦而已啦！！  
没有再相见两相依泪落不止你侬我侬，更没有什么催人泪下感人肺腑至司死不渝，接下来就像很多年前我和他的乱战一样打了起来，刹时四处烟硝四起，Alu在旁吓得青白了盔甲，半天挤不出个字，他大概死都想不到我们见面居然是这种情况？  
炼成铁链绑他的脚，被烧掉了；炼成手铐扣他的手，又被烧掉了；炼成藤蔓缠了他一身，还是被烧掉了……  
“战场上心浮气燥乃兵家大忌，你这样怎么可能赢我？”他拽得二五八万，笑得一脸臭屁。  
那、这招如何——双手落地，顿时一阵巨响，一个巨大的牢笼从天而降完美地将他困在中央——啊忘了补充，附加冷水一盆……  
“……”哈、哈哈！看那被淋了一身的家伙，那一脸无能的表情，我看你还拽？  
“没戏了吧？”走到铁笼前，我一脸得意。  
“你……做得还真绝……”抹了抹脸上的水，他倒是不在意地笑，盯着我一副了然于心的样子……  
“干、干嘛？”  
“放心吧，就算你不干这些事锁着我，我也不会再离开你身边了……”  
“！！”抬头，直直地看进那两潭幽深中……还是，被看穿了……  
闷闷地撤了铁笼，低头，脸上火一样在烧……  
论感情，我果然永远都赢不了他，毕竟他比我多活了可不止几年。  
“这里被绑住，就是一辈子都走不掉了。”他的声音让我忍不住看他，他的手，正指在自己的心脏……  
莫名地，就安了心……  
相视而笑，眼神在凝视中传递一切。  
——我回来了。  
——欢迎回来。

这两年的失踪，他说大致就是掉进激流半死不活后来又被什么人救起躺了一年然后为了答谢又留了一年再然后就是碾转地奔回中央……他说得简单几句带过，我也不想多问，反正此刻他就在我身旁，这样就够了。  
从此夜里入睡时身旁多了一个人的体温，感觉不差。  
怀表的事我们谁也没提，刻在怀表里的那三个单词，更是谁也没亲口说过。  
有些话，彼此了解就好，不说出口也是幸福，。

Soul Love，莫不是心有灵犀？

++End++

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

BGM：GLAY《Soul Love》

新的日子到来了 春天的风吹过  
我仍然是这样 一个人做着自己的梦  
在某一天的午后……  
突然有了一次轻松的邂逅 成了命运中的一个座标  
就像以前曾经的预感 此刻起将要共享一切  
已经预感到

语言的必然性在此刻消失  
你是否听到了我胸中的高涨？

不经意中被你夺走了我的心 比那咚咚的心跳更令人痴迷  
何时能够相见 在梦中 随心所欲  
凝心盼望 你如此而行

如何度过不眠之夜 毫无进展的工作稍作偷闲  
人际关系如何面对 生存是什么  
全都是你教给了我 Baby you

谁的声音遮住了我的耳朵  
打开了那扇遐想的日子里的大门

那天心灵的撞击使我欢喜 降生的爱令我困惑  
夕阳余辉 将两个人相拌而行的身影慢慢拉长  
我无法掩饰我想要喧闹的心情

透够飘逝的阵雨 我看到了走近的夏天

不经意中被你夺走了我的心 比那咚咚的心跳更令人痴迷  
何时能够相见 在梦中 随心所欲  
凝心盼望 你如此而行

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※


End file.
